The present invention relates to a system and method for low pressure piercing using a waterjet cutter.
Precision cutting for industrial and commercial purposes is often accomplished through the use of a waterjet system that directs a high speed stream of water at a workpiece. Waterjet cutting uses ultra-high pressure water, typically over 15,000 psi, produced on-site with special equipment, to produce a high velocity stream of water traveling at speeds in excess of Mach 2. This high-velocity stream, often mixed with abrasives, is capable of cutting hard materials such as metal and granite with thicknesses of more than a foot. Among other benefits, waterjet cutting eliminates the adverse effects of high temperature zones and material deformation generated during traditional cutting methods.